conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth 2500
Earth of the future By the turn of the 26th century, Earth had nearly fully recovered from the End War over four hundred years earlier. By then, the world had changed radically. Many myths came to describe the decaying old world, as many of the mounments of the bygone age have been destroyed. The story mainly takes place in the former United States of America, the Russian Fedaration and the Commonwealth of Australia. There are robots, albeit they are few in number, and thier are no more cars or planes. People rely on Slepnirs to get around fast, and there are ships sailing the globe's oceans. The world's tempature is up by 10 degrees, and so the globe's ice caps are greatly reduced. Many of the world's greatest cities lie in ruins, and new ones have taken thier place. History By 2040, the People's Republic of China had become the world's largest economic superpower. It began a policy of aggresion against it's non-Communist neighbours. In 2041, China invaded the eastern parts of India, and annexed Bangladesh. The world becomes worried as both countries have nuclear weapons. However, the Treaty of New Delhi was signed, giving China the newly conquered terrtories. In 2042, the United States began a three year war to succesfully annex Cuba, and also attacked Jamaica, claiming they are making WMDs. In 2043, Columbia, backed by the US, launched it's eleven year war to take over seventy-percent of Brazil, while the remaining thirty (along the coast) went to the US. Columbia would also take over Venezula, Equador and Peru. The Russian Fedration comes to Berlin, with the US, France and the UK to form the Western Alliance against the East (outside of Russia) in 2049. This starts the second nuclear arms race, with their weapons pointed eastwards. China annexes Indo-China in the same year, and agrees to aid North Korea unite with the South. In 2055, the two countries unite without a war. The US turns fully to the new power source named Plasma, as oil runs out. In 2057, China, Korea, Iran, Pakistan, Taiwan, Malaysia, Iraq and Saudi Arabia form the Eastern Nuclear Powers. The US develops the first succesful robots, and the first defelter shields are invented. By 2060, East and West had reached total distrust for the other. In that year, the UN was disbanded, and Russia invaded the former Eastern Bloc. The EU collapsed, and war was imment. But it wasn't untill the Ryuka Crisis in 2066 that the world faced the six hour war known as the End War. A Columbian terriost, Jose Garcia, infiltrated a nuclear missile base in Korea. He fired three missiles at the city of Tokoyo, and then hid in a nuclear bunker. The world was engulfed in a nuclear war. Operation Safeguard Humanity (or a least the West) survived because of a united movement known as Operation Safeguard. Issac Romanov discovered that humanity could survive a nuclear war in nuclear bunkers build severel miles below the earth's surface. He stated this at the same time as the cyrogenic tube was invented in 2030. Multi-billions were spent building twelve thousand such shelters. Because the humans were in cyrogenic tubes, the humans were left in a state of Category: